Bleeding love
by AtroposMorta
Summary: Bella pensaba que sería una vampira. Pero ahora eso es cosa del pasado, no convertida y abandonada, está rodeada por el peligro por todos lados. De una vengativa vampira que desea tener su sangre en sus manos, a los hombres lobos que están dispuestos a destruirla a ella y su familia. Cuando es secuestrada, dependerá de sus únicos amigos, Jacob y Ángela, para ser salvada.
1. Prologo

Bella pensaba que sería una vampira. Pero ahora eso es cosa del pasado, no convertida y abandonada, está rodeada por el peligro por todos lados. De una vengativa vampira que desea tener su sangre en sus manos, a los hombres lobos que están dispuestos a destruirla a ella y su familia.

Cuando es secuestrada, dependerá de sus únicos amigos, Jacob y Ángela, para ser salvada.

¿Pero podrá Bella salvarse así misma de Sam, quien la ve como un peligro para la manada y Forks?

¿Qué será de su propio destino si entrega su corazón a lo único que queda de él?

(…..)

Prologo

Por Ángela

_Viernes 17 de Agosto de 2005, temprano en la noche. _

Normalmente no me encontraría en el medio de la nada. Éste era un sacrificio supremo de mi parte para la única persona que consideraba mi amiga, Bella, quien estaba teniendo un día realmente malo, el cual estaba a punto de convertirse en una realmente mala semana. Estaba por llegar su decimoctavo cumpleaños, y no estábamos hablando de viajes y a que universidad asistir. No en su lugar estábamos preparándonos para la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia. Aunque esto no era mucho mejor.

Ella estaba parada en el medio de la carretera, tratando de orientarse y pretendiendo que no estábamos perdidas. El sol estaba poniéndose tras los árboles con todos los colores de una sanguina siendo jalada en pedazos. Prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta aquí; no había mucho más que hacer en uno de los últimos fines de semana antes del comienzo de exámenes.

―Esto fue una terrible idea,- murmuré. Bella sonrió suavemente, abandonando su búsqueda

―Fue una linda consideración.

―Fue estúpido,- admití. Ella lucía tan triste últimamente, esperaba que un completo cambio del ritmo pudiera llegar a distraerla de toda esa preocupación. ― ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ella medio sonrió. ―Es poco común en ti

Parpadee ante Bella. Incluso en jeans y musculosa, ella lucía dramática. Era todo eso de la piel pálida y aquellos ojos chocolates. Su flequillo estaba algo desparejo porque se lo había cortado ella misma. El resto era largo y colgaba pasando los hombros. El mío era un simple castaño y cortado en cuña a la altura de mi barbilla. Mis anteojos eran retro – marco oscuro y vagamente con forma de ojo de gato. No los necesitaba para ver la forma en que su piel languidecía.

Entrelacé mi brazo con el de ella. ―Salgamos de aquí. El sol se está empezando a ocultar de todas formas, y tal vez podamos salvar el resto de la noche.

El viento era suave a través del la hierba, haciendo agitar los tallos al tiempo que pasábamos. Las estrellas estaban comenzando a asomarse, como ojos animales en la oscuridad. El ocaso estaba comenzando a asentarse como un suave velo azul. Habíamos caminado desde mi casa, la cual estaba a media hora de camino. Probablemente habíamos esperado demasiado tiempo. Elevamos nuestro ritmo. Y entonces Bella se detuvo.

― ¿Qué?- me congelé a su lado, mis hombros tensionándose hasta que prácticamente los tuve de orejeras. Estaba en exceso consiente acerca de qué podía estar allí fuera. Nunca debí haber sugerido esto. Simplemente la puse en más peligro. Era una idiota. Fruncí el seño hacia las sombras que se reunían alrededor nuestro.

― ¿Animales?- sugerí, en su mayor parte porque parecían la mejor alternativa. ―Siempre salen a estas horas.-Sacudió su cabeza. Lucía delicada y etérea, como si fuese hecha de pétalos de lilas. Pocas personas conocían la dureza que esa suavidad escondía.

―Ellos están cerca,- murmuró. ―Observando

― ¿Corremos?, sugerí. ― ¿Justo como en este instante?-Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, pero al menos comenzamos a caminar. ―Si actuamos como presas, actuarán como predadores.

Traté de no hiperventilar, intenté caminar rápidamente pero con confianza, como si no estuviésemos siendo acechadas. A veces realmente odiaba la vida de Bella. Era totalmente injusta.

―Estás comenzando a enojarte,- dijo suavemente.

―Con un demonio, sí que lo estoy. Aquellos bastardos creen que pueden hacerte esto a ti sólo porque –

―An, quiero que corras

―Cállate,- dije, el aturdimiento haciendo mi voz chillona.

―Ellos me seguirán si yo corro en la dirección opuesta.

―Ése es el peor plan que alguna vez haya escuchado,- protesté, peleando contra la urgencia de mirar tras de mí. Un grillo sonó repentinamente y mi corazón casi sale eyectado de mi pecho. En verdad presioné una mano contra mi caja torácica, medio preocupada. El grillo se calló y fue reemplazado por el rugir de los neumáticos de un auto sobre el terreno. Un jeep familiar derrapó deteniéndose en una polvareda frente a nosotras.

―Jake,- Bella respiró aliviada.

―Métete dentro- contestó bruscamente. Estaba ligeramente enojada con él, pero tenía que admitir que tenía un buen sentido del tiempo. En su remera negra y cabello oscuro, se mimetizaba con la noche. Él era guapo, no había caso en negarlo, pero siempre sabía cómo hacerme quererle clavar un tenedor en el ojo. Como justo en este preciso instante.

―Conduce,- le dijo a su amigo Embry, que estaba tras el volante.

Bella abrió la puerta trasera y me metí dentro. El auto aceleró. Las sombras ajustándose a nuestro alrededor, amenazantes, hambrientas. Tirité.


	2. Today

Bleeding Love

Lunes 06 de Agosto del 2005

01:30 pm

La primera vez que noté un mareo fue el lunes por la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela. Durante un instante tuve una sensación en el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa bajando a toda velocidad desde el punto más alto. Duró solo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me volcara un plato de puré de patatas con salsa sobre el uniforme. Los cubiertos rebotaron tintineando contra el suelo, aunque conseguí sujetar el plato a tiempo.

—De todas maneras, este mejunje sabe como si lo hubieran recogido del suelo —me dijo mi amiga Ángela mientras yo limpiaba como podía la porquería. (Naturalmente, todo el mundo me miraba)—. Si quieres, puedes embadurnarte la camisa con mi ración.

—No, gracias.

Aunque casualmente la blusa que llevaba puesta tenía el mismo color que el puré de patatas, la mancha llamaba desagradablemente la atención, de modo que me abroché la chaqueta azul marino para taparla.

— ¡Vaya, la pequeña Bell ya está jugando otra vez con la comida! —Exclamó Laurent Malory —. Sobre todo, ni se te ocurra sentarte a mi lado, babosa apestosa.

—No te preocupes, Laurent, es lo último que haría.

Por desgracia, mis pequeños accidentes con la comida en la escuela se repetían con bastante frecuencia. Hacía solo una semana, una gelatina de frutas verde me había saltado del molde de aluminio y había aterrizado dos metros más allá, en los espaguetis a la carbonara de un alumno de quinto. La semana anterior se me había volcado el zumo de cerezas y había salpicado a todos mis compañeros de mesa, que parecía que hubieran cogido el sarampión. Por no hablar de las veces en que había embardunado mi estúpida manga en la salsa, el zumo o la leche.

Aunque anteriormente nunca había sentido vértigos. Pensé que probablemente eran imaginaciones mías. Desde que él me abandonara hace tres semanas ya no era la misma. Solo esperaba no enfermarme, apenas estaba de pie con una crisis, no necesitaba otra.

Pero de hecho, después de la comida, en la clase de historia, efectivamente ocurrió. Yo me había levantado con hambre de la mesa. Para colmo, había encontrado un pelo negro en el postre —compota de grosella con pudin de vainilla— y no había podido decidir si era mío o de alguno de los pinches de cocina. Fuera como fuese, aquello me había hecho perder definitivamente el apetito.

En clase, el señor Warren nos devolvió la prueba de historia de la última semana.

—Veo que os habíais preparado bien para el examen, especialmente Bella. Un sobresaliente.

Me aparté de la cara un mechón de pelo y se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitaba un corte de pelo.

Por lo menos podía estar satisfecha de mantenerme a flote en la escuela. Con Jake nos habíamos puesto a mirar la película sobre la reina Isabel con Kate Blanchett en DVD mientras nos atiborrábamos de patatas fritas y helado. Aunque también es verdad que me había mantenido bastante atenta en clase, lo que, por desgracia, no podía decirse que pasara en otras asignaturas.

Ocurría sencillamente que las clases del señor Warren eran tan interesantes que no te quedaba más remedio que escuchar. El propio señor Warren también era muy interesante. La mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas secretamente, o no tan secretamente, de él. Igual que nuestra profesora de geografía, la señora o señorita como quería que le llamáramos, Trelawer, que se ponía roja como un tomate cuando el señor Warren se cruzaba con ella. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que estaba como un tren. Todo el mundo excepto Ángela, que lo encontraba amenazante.

«Cada vez que me mira con esos ojazos violetas, me entran ganas de salir corriendo», decía, e incluso llegó al extremo de cambiarse de asiento para no estar cerca de él. No sé por qué aquello era, de algún modo, contagioso, y al final yo también me había cambiado de asiento con Jesica para estar lo más lejos posible.

Debido a esto, Ángela y yo éramos las dos únicas chicas de la clase que no estábamos coladas por el señor-, aunque lo mío se debía a otra cosa o mejor dicho persona. Yo lo intentaba una y otra vez (aunque solo fuera porque todos los chicos de la escuela eran terriblemente infantiles), pero no servía de nada: la única persona en mi mente, al momento de pensar en algo remotamente romántico, ya no estaba a mi lado.

Laurent había hecho correr el rumor de que el señor Warren había trabajado como modelo mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Como demostración había recortado un anuncio de una revista en el que un hombre, que se parecía bastante al señor Warren, se enjabonaba con un gel de ducha. Pero, aparte de Laurent, nadie creía que el hombre del gel fuera el señor Warren. El modelo tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, y el señor Warren no. Los chicos de la clase, en cambio, no estaban tan entusiasmados con el señor. Sobre todo, Mike Newton, que no podía soportarlo. Hay que decir que, antes de que el señor Warren llegara a la escuela, todas las chicas de nuestra clase habían estado enamoradas de Mike, desde la partida de ellos. Para mí no era más que un estúpido que desde hacía un par de días se encontraba en un estado de cambio de voz permanente. Por desgracia, los gallos y la voz de bajo no le impedían soltar estupideces sin parar.

Mike estaba terriblemente indignado por su suspenso en la prueba de historia.

—Esto es discriminatorio, señor Warren. Merecía como mínimo un notable. No hay derecho a que me ponga notas tan bajas solo porque soy un chico. El señor Warren le cogió el examen de la mano y lo hojeó.

—«Isabel I era tan espantosamente fea que no consiguió tener a ningún hombre. Por eso todo el mundo la llamaba "la virgen fea"» —leyó.

Se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad —se defendió Mike—. Con esos ojos de besugo, esos labios apretados y esos pelos de loca…

Habíamos tenido que estudiar a fondo las pinturas de los Tudor, y efectivamente en aquellos cuadros Isabel I se parecía más bien poco a Kate Blanchett. Pero, primero, tal vez en aquella época se consideraba que los labios finos y las narices grandes eran el colmo de la elegancia, y segundo, la ropa que llevaba era realmente fantástica. Y, además, aunque Isabel I no tenía marido, había tenido un montón de relaciones, entre otras una con sir… ¿cómo se llamaba? En la película el papel lo interpretaba Clive Owen.

—Isabel se llamaba a sí misma «la reina virgen» —explicó el señor Warren a Mike— porque… —Se detuvo en seco—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Señorita Swan? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Todos me miraron, no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

—No, solo es que… estoy un poco mareada —dije, y me miró—. Todo me da vueltas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me susurró Ángela al oído—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?

Le di una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza.

—Acompañaré a Bella a casa —le dijo a el señor Warren, y me levanté—. Si le parece bien.

El señor Warren miro fijamente a Ángela por un rato y luego asintió.

—Me parece una buena idea, señorita Weber —respondió —. Que te mejores, Isabella.

—Gracias —murmure, y me dirigí hacia la puerta con paso vacilante

En el pasillo, las nauseas que había experimentado se había volatilizado. De hecho, me sentía muy bien.

—Ya se me ha pasado —le dije a Ángela

— ¿Y qué? De todos modos, puede volver en cualquier momento. —Deje que me arrastrara en la dirección contraria

—. ¿Dónde demonios tengo las llaves?—Sin dejar de caminar, empecé a revolver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Ah, aquí está.

-Y el móvil. ¿Quieres llamar a tu padre?- me pregunto mientras llegábamos a la puerta del instituto.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Puedo ir sola.

La miré de reojo para comprobar que fruncía el ceño. Un hábito que mostraba que estaba inconforme con algo.

— ¿Segura que no quieres llamar a tu padre? O ¿Qué te acompañe?

— ¿Y de qué serviría? —Replique- Solo te haría perder la clase. Y me padre está ocupado investigando los ataques de lobos. Además puedes pasarme tus apuntes.

—Es cierto…

Bajamos juntas los escalones de piedra hacia el hueco donde siempre estacionaba mi auto, Ángela me pidió que le testeara ni bien llegara a casa. Pero yo me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa.

Veinte minutos después me hallaba frente a casa, la puerta se cerró y no pensé más en ello porque de repente volvió a aparecer la sensación de montaña rusa en el estómago. Todo se difuminó ante mis ojos. Se me doblaron las rodillas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme. Un instante después había pasado. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Algo me ocurría. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en ninguna montaña rusa, no era normal que hubiera tenido vértigo dos veces en dos horas, a no ser que… ¡Bah! Seguramente estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. O tenía… hummm… ¿un tumor cerebral? O tal vez era solo hambre. Sí, debía de ser eso. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada, porque la comida de la escuela había aterrizado en mi blusa. Respiré aliviada.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me di cuenta de que no fui a la cocina antes de subir. Al menos, debería haber cogido una manzana. Ahora tendría que contentarme con las galletas de mantequilla de la provisión que guardaba en el armario. Temía tanto que volviera la sensación de vértigo que me comí once, una detrás de otra. Luego me saqué los zapatos y la chaqueta y me dejé caer como un saco en la cama. De algún modo, el día estaba transcurriendo de forma extraña, más extraña que de costumbre. Eran solo las dos. Hasta al cabo de dos horas y media como mínimo no podría llamar a Ángela para compartir mis problemas con ella. Y mi padre tampoco llegaría a casa pasada las seis. Normalmente, me gustaba estar sola en casa. Así podía tomarme un baño tranquilamente sin que nadie llamara a la puerta porque tenía que ir urgentemente al váter. Pero no me apetecía hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera quería echarme un sueñecito, porque tenía la sensación de que la cama —normalmente, un lugar de recogimiento perfecto— era como una balsa bamboleante en un río de aguas turbulentas, y tenía miedo de que saliera flotando conmigo encima en cuanto cerrara los ojos.

Para ver si se me pasaba un poco, me levanté y empecé a ordenar. Doblé las colchas de lana, sacudí las migas de galleta de la cama, ahuequé bien los cojines y guardé en su caja las piezas de ajedrez que rodaban por el suelo. Incluso regué la maceta de la azalea, que estaba en un rincón, y pasé un paño húmedo sobre la mesa. Luego eché una mirada a la habitación, impecablemente ordenada. Habían pasado solo diez minutos, y la necesidad de compañía era más acuciante que antes.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea para distraerme. Fui hasta la ventana y miré hacia abajo, a la calle. Los dos pisos de la casa nunca me habían parecido tan altos como en ese momento. Para entretenerme, calculé la distancia que había desde allí arriba hasta el suelo. ¿Se podía sobrevivir a una caída de diez metros? Tal vez, si había suerte y caía sobre un arbusto. Tragué saliva. Mis propios pensamientos me parecían siniestros. Para no tener que estar sola más tiempo, decidí arriesgarme a hacer un pequeño paseo.

Como mi abrigo aún estaba colgado en la taquilla de la escuela, me puse el impermeable de papa y me coloqué la capucha ante el portal. Salí corriendo hacia la calle. Llovía a cántaros. Tendría que haber cogido las botas de agua además del impermeable. Las flores de mi magnolio preferido de la esquina colgaban tristemente. Antes de que llegara a su altura, ya me había metido en tres charcos. En el momento en que iba a rodear el cuarto, sentí un tirón en las piernas que me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Mi estómago se encogió como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y la calle se difuminó ante mis ojos para transformarse en un río gris.

**Bueno, esta historia tiene como fin el entretenimiento y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que la disfruten y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Slu2**

**Atropos.**


	3. Chapter 2

Bleeding Love

Lunes 06 de Agosto del 2005

03:05 pm

Cuando pude volver a ver con claridad, un coche doblaba la esquina y yo me encontraba arrodillada en la acera temblando del susto. Había perdido la conciencia y ahora no podía achacarlo a la falta de comida. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

-¡Bella!

Levante la cabeza y vi a Jacob corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí. O claro, el coche que había visto era de él. Me levanté y me sacudí la suciedad de las rodillas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas en el piso? Cuando doble la esquina te vi tirada ¿Estás bien?- la ansiedad en su voz me resultaba levemente chistosa pero la preocupación que me carcomía la mantenía a raya.

-No fue nada Jake, solo me tropecé. Ya sabes que no puedo caminar sobre una superficie plana sin hallar algo con lo que toparme.- la escusa resultaba de lo más plausible cuando venía de una persona que era torpe en extremo y que en las últimas semanas lo era aun mas.

-Bella- dijo Jake lentamente. Lo mire en confusión esperando a que volviera a hablar.- estas sangrando

Mire rápidamente mis rodillas y manos pero no encontré nada más que rasguños cuando lo sentí. Las gotas comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por mi frente. Me lleve la mano y el liquido comenzó a filtrarse entre mis dedos.

-Mmm…creo que necesito unas puntadas. Me das un aventón.

Camino al hospital llame a Charlie para explicarle lo sucedido, versión corregida, así no se preocuparía cuando no me viera en casa. Me realizaron algunos análisis para asegurarse de que no sufriera una conmoción y mandaron algunos calmantes para el dolor de cabeza. Por suerte la herida era pequeña y no requirió de demasiados puntos o se hubiera convertido en un infierno convencer a Charlie de que me encontraba bien cuando tenía un tajo en la cabeza.

Durante las horas que estuve fuera Jake se mantuvo a mi lado, lo cual agradecí inmensamente. Era en momentos así cuando deseaba poder ofrecerla algo más que amistad.

Ni bien cruce las puertas de la casa Charlie me realizo el típico interrogatorio de padre sobreprotector y le agradeció a Jacob más veces de las que podía contar.

…..

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me acosté. Me sentía mal por no habérselo explicado todo a mi padre. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho, pero al ver su preocupación no pude evitar la mentira. Justificadamente, en mi opinión.

Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acurruqué bajo la manta. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Volverme loca, o dejar que las pesadillas me atormentaran? Seguramente esto último, pensé. Contra lo primero se podían tomar pastillas.

Para poder dormir, traté de pensar en algo inofensivo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Al final empecé a contar hacia atrás desde mil. En algún momento debí de quedarme dormida, porque al despertarme e incorporarme en la cama, con el corazón palpitante, recordé lo que había soñado.

Era la primera noche que soñaba algo distinto. El sueño había empezado como siempre, estaba corriendo por el bosque buscándolo, la desesperación comenzaba a embargarme lentamente a medida que avanzaba y comenzaba a darme cuenta de la verdad, él ya no estaba. Caía en cuenta de que no podía respirar e intentaba llamarlo desesperadamente pero no salían más que jadeos de mis labios.

A esta altura de mi pesadilla caía inconsciente y despertaba gritando, pero antes de que tocara el suelo sentí que me sostenían y el aire ingresaba de golpe a mis pulmones. Cuando logre regularizar mis respiración, levante mi cabeza y vi que era él. Lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas en un vano esfuerzo de que no me abandonara nuevamente.

-Volviste- le dije una y otra vez entre sollozos pero no me respondía. Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no estaba a mi lado y el bosque se encontraba en llamas.

Mire a mí alrededor en busca de una salida cuando la encontré. Se hallaba a varios metros de mi, parada entre los arboles llameantes, el pelo revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro como si estuviera vivo y tenía su mirada fija en mi.

Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y me sonreía lentamente como si supiera algo que yo no y esto le causara gracia.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba frente a mí sosteniendo algo pequeño y deforme en su mano ensangrentada.

-Victoria- dije en un susurro. Pero ya se había marchado. Caí de golpe contra el suelo y contemple el pequeño cuerpo del animal que victoria había sostenido y que ahora yacía a mi lado.

Era, de todas, la peor pesadilla que había tenido. Entonces volví a sentir esa repulsiva sensación de vértigo en el estómago y me entró el pánico. Salté de la cama y salí corriendo, tan deprisa como me lo permitían mis temblequeantes rodillas, hacia la habitación de papá. Tanto me daba si me tomaba por loca, solo quería que aquello parara. ¡Y no quería estar sola después de mi sueño! No llegué más allá del pasillo. Sentí el tirón en los pies y, convencida de que había llegado mi última hora, cerré los ojos muy fuerte…

….

Martes 07 de Agosto del 2005

04:35 pm

-Pareces hecha polvo —me susurró Ángela durante el descanso en el patio de la escuela.

—Sí, la verdad es que me siento fatal. -Ángela me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. —Pero te quedan bien las ojeras —dijo tratando de animarme — Así tus ojos parecen aún más oscuros. No pude evitar sonreír al oírla. Realmente, Ángela era un encanto. Las dos estábamos sentadas en el banco bajo el castaño, y solo podíamos susurrar porque detrás de nosotras estaba sentada Laurent con una amiga y a su lado Mike -Oso Gruñón hablaba de fútbol con otros dos compañeros de clase. No quería que oyeran ni una palabra de nuestra conversación. Ya me encontraban bastante rara sin necesidad de eso.

— ¡Ay, Bella, deberías haber hablado con tu padre!

—Ángela, ya me lo has dicho al menos cincuenta veces.

—Y te lo repito, porque es verdad. ¡Realmente, no entiendo por qué no lo has hecho!

—Porque… Bueno, para ser sincera, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que en cierto modo esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir.

— ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera podido llegar a pasar si llegabas más lejos! ¡Podrías haber caído por la escalera!

Esta tarde lo investigaré todo a fondo; he encontrado una página sobre medicina muy instructiva. Y, además, me he agenciado un montón de libros sobre enfermedades. Y películas. Las dos partes de Autopsia. Tal vez podamos sacar algo de ahí…

— ¿Tienes vértigos?

Sacudí la cabeza. Por esto detestaba enfermarme, recibir atención me ponía de los histérica. Todas estas preguntas podían provocarte un ataque de nervios. Con mayor motivo aún porque yo misma estaba examinándome todo el rato a la espera de que apareciera alguna señal de mareo.

—Si al menos supiéramos cuándo va a pasar la próxima vez… —dijo Ángela

—Tal vez a estas alturas las cosas se calmen.

Ángela suspiró y empezó a hojear la pila de hojas que tenía sobre el regazo. Había preparado una especie de dossier para mí con un montón de informaciones útiles. O también no tan útiles.

—Hay una película fantástica, con Natalie Portman. Podría alquilar el DVD… Bella, por favor, prométeme que hoy hablarás con tu padre.

—Te lo prometo. Esta misma noche.

—Pero ¿dónde te habías metido? —Laurent sacó la cabeza por detrás del tronco del árbol y se dirigió a Ángela—. Quería copiarte la redacción sobre Shakespeare. Bueno… quiero decir que quería coger un par de ideas.

—Estamos hablando —le informé.

— ¿Y qué? -dijo Ángela —. Entonces, ¿puedo mirar vuestras redacciones?

—Aún no las hemos acabado —repuso Ángela—. Antes queremos ver Shakespeare in love en DVD.

—Puedes leer mi redacción, si quieres —intervino una profunda voz de bajo, y la cabeza de Mike Newton apareció al otro lado del tronco—. Lo he cogido todo de Wikipedia.

—También puedo consultar yo en Wikipedia —replicó Laurent. Sonó el timbre para volver a clase.

—Doble sesión de español —gimió Mike—. Un castigo para cualquiera. Pero a Laurent ya se le cae la baba pensando en el príncipe Charming.

—Cierra el pico, Mike.

Pero era de todos sabido que Mike jamás cerraba el pico. —No sé por qué todo el mundo encuentra tan genial al señor Warren. Salta a la vista que ese tipo es marica.

— ¡Tú estás loco! —le espetó Laurent levantándose indignada.

—Ya lo creo que es marica.

Mike siguió a Laurent hacia la entrada. Seguro que le dando la lata con esa historia hasta el segundo piso sin parar a coger aire ni una sola vez. Ángela puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ven! —Exclamó, y me alargó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del banco—. Vamos a ver al príncipe Charming. Alcanzamos a Laurent y a Mike en la escalera que subía al segundo piso. Seguían hablando del señor-.

—No hay más que ver ese anillo con un sello que lleva en el dedo —dijo Mike—. Eso solo puede ponérselo un marica.

—Mi abuelo también llevaba siempre un anillo de sello —repuse yo, aunque en realidad no me apetecía mezclarme en la conversación.

—Entonces tu abuelo también era marica —concluyó Mike.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso —replicó Laurent.

— ¿Yo, celoso? ¿De ese blandengue?

—Sí. Celoso. Porque, sencillamente, el señor Warren es el heterosexual más atractivo, varonil e inteligente que pueda haber. Y porque a su lado tú no eres más que un niñato esmirriado.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —dijo el señor-, que había aparecido por sorpresa detrás de nosotros con un montón de hojas bajo el brazo y tan arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre. (Aunque seguía pareciendo aterrador.)

Laurent se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar. Realmente, esa chica me daba pena. Mike sonrió divertido al verla.

—En cuanto a ti, querido Mike, tal vez deberías investigar un poco sobre los anillos de sello y sus portadores —le aconsejó el señor Warren—. Me gustaría que la próxima semana me trajeras una redacción sobre el tema.

Ahora fue Mike el que se sonrojó. Pero, a diferencia de Laurent, no perdió el habla. — ¿Para español o para historia? —balbució.

—Sería interesante que resaltaras los aspectos históricos, pero te doy carta blanca para que decidas tú mismo. ¿Digamos seis páginas para el próximo lunes? —El señor- abrió la puerta de nuestra clase y nos dirigió una sonrisa radiante—. Adelante, por favor.

—Le odio —murmuró Mike mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Ángela le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

—Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Por favor, decidme que solo estaba soñando —dijo Laurent.

—Estabas soñando —la complací—. En realidad, el señor Warren no ha oído ni una palabra sobre que le consideras el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Laurent se dejó caer en su silla gimiendo. — ¡Tierra, trágame!

Me senté en mi sitio junto a Leslie. —La pobre aún sigue roja como un tomate.

—Sí, y creo que seguirá como un tomate hasta el final de curso. La verdad es que ha sido francamente penoso. —A lo mejor a partir de ahora el señor Warren le pone mejores notas…

El señor Warren miraba hacia el asiento de Jesica con aire pensativo.

—Señor Warren, Jesica está enferma —dijo Laurent, que por lo visto tenía una necesidad imperiosa de no ser la única en sentirse ridícula —Tiene diarrea

—Jesica está disculpada —repuso el señor Warren —. Probablemente faltará unos días. Hasta que todo… se haya normalizado. —Se volvió y escribió «El soneto» con tiza en la pizarra—. ¿Alguien sabe cuántos sonetos escribió Shakespeare?

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de «normalizarse»? — le susurré a Ángela.

—En cualquier caso, no me ha dado la sensación de que estuviera hablando de la diarrea de Jesica —respondió también en un susurro. A mí tampoco. — ¿Alguna vez has visto de cerca su anillo? —susurró Leslie.

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Tiene una marca encima. ¡Un escudo familiar!

— ¿Y qué?

—Jesica me pregunto ayer, luego de que te marcharas, si sabía algo sobre heráldica. Me pidió que le investigara que significaban que familia tenía un escudo familiar como el del profesor. No sabes el susto que me dio escuchar esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

— Vuelvo a repetir ¿Y qué?

-Esperaba que me pudieras ayudar porque en reali… ¿Bella?

— ¡Oh, mierda! —exclamé. Otra vez las montañas rusas en el estómago.

Ángela me miró espantada. — ¡Oh, no!

Yo estaba tan asustada como ella. Lo último que quería era desmayarme ante los ojos de mis compañeros de curso; de modo que me levanté y me dirigí con paso vacilante hacia la puerta, apretándome el estómago con la mano.

—Creo que tengo que ir a vomitar —le dije al señor-, y, sin esperar a su respuesta, abrí la puerta de clase y salí dando traspiés al pasillo.

—Tal vez alguien debería acompañarla —oí que decía el señor Warren—. Por favor, Ángela, ¿quieres ir tú?

Ángela salió corriendo tras de mí y cerró la puerta de golpe. — ¡Vamos, rápido! En los lavabos no nos verá nadie. ¿Bella? ¿Bells? La cara de Ángela se difuminó ante mis ojos. Su voz sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos. Y luego desapareció por completo.


End file.
